1. Related Application
This application is related to U.S. co-pending application 08/132,417 filed on Oct. 6, 1993 assigned by the assignee of this application.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to control of a torque converter bypass clutch in an automatic transmission. More particularly, the invention pertains to altering where torque converter bypass clutch engagements and releases are to occur according to a reference schedule, on the basis of variations in engine output torque.